Black Roommate
by Abandoned Works
Summary: "I will help you discover those responsible for the deaths of your loved ones, and in return, I receive your heart." "Deal." MODERN AU. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION, DETAILS INSIDE.
1. Her Roommate, Up and Coming

_"The police said_ _your 'proof' was nothing. And yet, here you are, giving your heart away on nothing but a hunch."_

 _"My hunches are always right. I've never been wrong before_ _."_

 _The woman was levitating in an abyss. It was strange; she could see perfectly fine, but all around her was dark. Her nude body was hidden, by what, she didn't know. Her white hair was floating all around her, and in the strange darkness, it glowed._

 _"There's always a first for everything." The voice echoed, with no solid source. It was smooth and accented, and belonged to a male._

 _"You said you were a demon," she snapped. "Aren't you supposed to pressure me into making this deal?_ _And I thought I was trading my soul, like the book said. Not my heart."_

 _There was a chuckle. "Just making sure you are prepared for the contract_ _, since you are obviously ill advised. Mortal books are rarely correct."_

 _"Well I_ am _prepared, despite the book being wrong._ _"_

 _"Very well. I will help you discover those responsible for the deaths of your loved ones, and in return, I receive your heart."_

 _"Deal."_


	2. Her Roommate, the Demon

Adelaide Queen sat at the bar in her kitchenette, gripping a hot mug tightly between her hands.

She watched as the tall man in front of her pulled a pumpkin pie out of the fridge, and place a slice on a small platter. After topping it off with whipped cream, the demon placed the treat in front of her. He had midnight black hair that almost seemed unmanageable, but it looked right. His eyes were nearly crimson, and they often darted, as if looking for a threat.

"I don't get it," she sighed, poking at the pie with her fork.

"You don't get what, my Lady?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Adelaide glared slightly at the title, before shaking her head. "Several things. I mean, you're a demon. Where did you learn to cook?"

He chuckled, quite used to his new masters curious personality. "A former master was a Lord. In those times, it was custom to keep a staff, and I was in charge of most duties."

"That's the place you got your name, right?" Adelaide questioned. "You said it kind of stuck."

"Yes, my Lady."

She winced. "I told you, don't call me that. In today's world, we call people by their names."

"Of course... Adelaide." Sebastian almost looked uncomfortable by addressing her by her name, but it was hardly noticeable.

A glance at the clock had Adelaide shrieking, and she jumped off her stool. She immediately dashed off to her room, picking up various items along the way.

"Crap," she hissed. "Sebastian, I have people coming over in like thirty minutes." Her words were rushed, but she stopped momentarily to catch her breath and stare at her new roommate. "Can you clean up a bit before they get here?"

"Of course, Adelaide."

A sigh of relief, and she was gone, disappearing into her room to change out of her pajamas.

It took a total of three minutes to change into her usual outfit of a simple black dress, with short sleeves and ended a couple of inches above her knees. She slipped her feet into a pair of black Vans, and gave herself a little twirl in front of the mirror. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her dress, and with a jerk of her head, her bangs temporarily gifted her with vision.

She ran back to the main room, where the smell of cleaning chemicals hung in the air. Adelaide was shocked by how thorough Sebastian was in cleaning, and even more so at the fact that in three minutes, not a speck of dirt could be found.

With a low whistle, she nodded. "Impressive," she praised.

The demon glanced up from the dishes he was washing, and raised an eyebrow. "Adelaide, you may want to do something about your eye."

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something," she huffed, and marched back to the bathroom.

Her right eye was a calming cornflower blue, while her left bore the mark of her contract. The pentagram gave her eye a purple hue, and so to hide it, Adelaide jammed useless colored eye contacts into her irises. The change of color was barely noticeable, and no one paid enough attention - or cared - to notice.

Adelaide blinked to make sure the contacts would stay, and bounded out of the bathroom.

She bumped into Sebastian, and before she could tumble to the floor, the demon caught her around the waist, catching her along with the dirty clothes he had been carrying.

"Whoopsie," she chuckled, wiggling out of his grasp. "Sorry, Sebastian."

In response, he gave a closed eye smile that seemed a bit forced to Adelaide.

The doorbell rang, and she gasped. "They're early!" She turned to the demon, and wagged her finger in his face. "Be nice, alright?"

"Of course," he smirked.

She ignored his creepy demeanor, and went to answer the door. She was immediately greeted by her two friends, Joey and Emily.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Sorry we're early," Emma grinned. "We couldn't wait to meet your new roommate!"

Joey rolled his brown eyes. "She drives like a maniac," he stated, jabbing his thumb at his ginger friend.

Emma was about to argue, when Sebastian stepped behind Adelaide.

"You must be Emma and Joey," he smiled. "I'm Sebastian Michealis." He offered his hand, and the two guest faltered.

"H-hi," they stuttered.

Sebastian smiled again. "I'll make some tea."

When he walked away, Joey and Emma gaped.

"Dibs," they both stated.

"No way!" Emma hissed. "He doesn't play for your team."

"How would you know?" Joey demanded.

Adelaide rolled her eyes, but glanced back at the demon. He was rather attractive, she mused.

His dark hair gave him a mysterious edge, and his eyes made people curious to know more. His black jeans hugged his legs in the right places, and his white shirt was tucked in. A grey sweater jacket hung from his shoulders, with the sleeves pushed his elbows, and his hands were covered by fingerless black gloves (used to cover the mark of their contract). Completing his outfit was a black scarf.

Yes, he was very attractive.

Adelaide just rolled her eyes and pulled the bickering friends out of the hallway and into the studio apartment. The entire left wall was red brick, and the floors were light wood. The kitchenette was stainless steel, and the sitting room had a black leather sofa and love seat, along with a flat screen TV. Up the winding stairs was Adelaide's room, barely visible down on the main floor. Sebastian's room (though the platinum blonde wasn't even sure if he slept) was through a door far enough away from the kitchen, and beside it, was the bathroom.

The group sat at the bar, each one claiming a stool. Sebastian set down tea cups in front of them, making Emma swoon. Joey just rolled his eyes at her.

"So, Sebastian," he said, leaning forward slightly. "I'm guessing that's an English accent? Where are you from?"

"I travel a lot," he shrugged. "In recent years, I've mostly been in England, but I decided to see how the States were doing."

"How long are you going to stay?" Emma asked, clinging to his every word.

"Only until my contract is complete."

A smirk was sent towards Adelaide, and she glared.

"And how long is that?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're still coming to an agreement," Adeliade murmured, sipping her tea.

" _Still_?" Emma seemed shocked, and whopped her blonde friend on the back of her head. "He's been here a _month_. You still don't have the lease made up?"

"He's a demanding roommate!" she defended.

"Still, Addie," Joey shrugged, "that's unlike you. You've always gotten important stuff like that out of the way."

"Yeah, well, Sebby here is a hell of a roommate."

Sebastian smirked, as if laughing at his own little joke. "In every sense of the word."

Adelaide could have kicked him. "Yeah, helluva _pain in my ass."_

"Do you mean _that_ in every sense of the word?" Joey chuckled, flicking Adelaide in her forehead.

"I will kick you out of that door," Adelaide threatened.

The brunet raised his hands in surrender, his brown eyes sparkling with laughter.

" _Anyway_ ," the ginger sang while spinning on her stool. "The real reason we came over is to remind you of your birthday coming up."

"I remember the date of my birth just fine, thank you."

" _Will you shut up_ _?_ "

Adelaide smirked, and sighed. "I told you: I'm not doing anything. I don't celebrate my birthday."

" _Addie_ ," they both whined.

"It's been a year," Joey said quietly. "Isn't it time to-"

"No." Adelaide's voice dripped with venom, and her glare had the male frozen in his seat.

Emma waited a few seconds before starting. "Then maybe we could just go out for drinks. I mean, to celebrate Sebastian being your new roommate."

"I'd love to," the snow haired woman nodded. "Except I sort of don't trust you to not throw me a party. Besides," she paused, glancing at the demon and taking a sip of tea, "Sebastian doesn't drink."

The two friends sighed, and set their cups down in defeat. They exchanged glances, and Emma stood.

"When you feel like talking, instead of bottling everything up, let me know." She smiled at Sebastian before adding, "And it was very nice to meet you."

With one last glare at her friend, she left the apartment in a huff.

Joey stared at the place she had disappeared from, before fiddling with his thumbs. "She had a point."

"Oh, not you too," Adelaide growled. "Of all people, I expected-"

"At least when I lost Mark, I talked to people," he snapped. "When's the last time you've left the house other than to go shopping?"

She knew it was a rhetorical question, but she stared him in the eye as she replied with "Three hundred and fifty two days."

He nodded, and reached into his pocket. "This was in your box," he said, plopping an envelope on the counter top. "Try getting out of that."

And then he left, closing the door with a soft click.

Adelaide paid no attention to his exit - her gaze was fixed on the swirling handwriting that could only belong to her mother.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me," she huffed. She shoved the envelope into her roommates hands, and looked away. "I can't open it. I really, and truly can't."

She heard the rustling of paper, and a faint smirk.

 _"'Dear Adelaide;_

 _I know you said you were refusing any and all parties having to do with your birthday, so instead, we're having a New Years party of sorts. We already bought you two plane tickets, so you can't say no. We're sorry to spring this on you on such short notice, but it was the only way we could be sure you would have a slim to none chance of wriggling your way out._

 _With love,_

 _Mom_

 _p.s. Remember to dress formal.'"_

"You ass, I didn't want to hear it either," she glared.

The demon gave a closed eye smile, seeming innocent. Adelaide shook her head in annoyance, knowing good and well what really lay behind those closed lids.

"Well, now I can't use the excuse that I never got the letter... Joey's a snitch even when he isn't mad." Adelaide ran her fingers through her hair, and sat back with a sigh. "And I don't know why you're smirking like that. Obviously, you're going with me."

"I've often had to attend formal parties," Sebastian shrugged. "I've been around for centuries, and many of my past masters were noblemen."

Adelaide hummed. "Well, I hope you're up for shopping, because I have nothing to wear."

•

That night, before she went to bed, Adelaide played the voicemail like every night.

 _"Sissy... Sissy I'm scared. Oh my gosh, Addie, I... I know you always thought it was odd, but I never thought... Sissy, I love you. And, and I'm so sorry."_ There was a strangled cry. _"Happy Birthday, Sissy."_


	3. Her Roommate, Shopping

**The next day** , Adelaide was awoken by sunlight. Which was very strange, considering she hadn't opened her blinds in months.

She grumbled and rolled over, stuffing her face in her pillow.

"It was your idea to wake up early," Sebastian pointed out, yanking the covers off of her.

She wore too big blue pajama pants that were actually men's, and a white tank top that was oddly twisted around her tiny form.

She curled into a ball to protect herself from the cold air, and her white locks covered her face.

"Go back to Hell, Sebby." She yawned, and rolled over.

"I would; but alas, I'm stuck with you," he sighed. "Now get up. We leave in three days, and you have absolutely nothing to wear."

"Don't you need a suit?" she inquired, sitting up, and rubbing her doe eyes with her fist. "I mean, don't get me wrong, that outfit makes you look hot, but it's not exactly formal."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

With a loud groan, she stood up. "I'll be ready in half an hour," she mumbled, and trudged her way to the bathroom.

When she was finished with her morning routine (i.e., shower, getting dressed, ect.), and completely ready, she stepped out.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, just setting down a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Adelaide chuckled while sitting down. "You're my roommate, not my butler."

"You are still my master," he reminded. "Besides; most would love this sort of attention, and you are shying away from it."

Adelaide took a bite of her breakfast. "Well, I never told you - though you probably already guessed - , but I come from money. Sort of." She took another bite, and shrugged. "My parents were always over protective and babied us, so when I moved out, I refused all help. It's weird, being treated like this again."

Sebastian made no comment, which surprised her. Shaking her head, she set her fork down with a soft _clang_ , and stood to put in the sink. She blinked, and it was gone.

She looked up to see Sebastian washing the platter, and shook her head.

"Come on," she huffed, taking his arm and dragging him away from the chore. "We can't upset mommy dearest."

•

Giving up on not making a scene, Adelaide hit Sebastian several times with her purse.

"You insensitive prick!" she yelled, earning a glare from a passing mother.

Sebastian looked bored, and paid no mind to the beating. "You asked for my honest opinion, and I gave it. I don't see the big deal."

"You could have been _nice_ , instead of telling me I was fat!"

"I didn't say you were," he shrugged. "I simply stated it made you look pregnant."

"Whatever," Adelaide growled, ceasing her attack. "I don't like the color anyway."

"Pink looks good on you," the demon pointed out. "It makes you seem less pale."

"Why not something black?" she whined, trudging back to the dressing room.

"That's all you wear."

She ignored him, instead staring at the dresses in front of her. There was a short, dark green dress with a black sash around the waist. It was pretty, but the style reminded her of freshman homecoming. And if _she_ saw it that way, her mother would ten fold. There was another black one, floor length, strapless, and a bundle of sequins on the side. That's the one she wanted to try on, but she feared if she stepped out in another black dress, Sebastian would cram her into a dress himself.

There were many other dresses, but she didn't care for them. Yellow and white made her look like a ghost, and she'd rather die than wear pink.

In other words, there was nothing to wear.

Sighing in defeat, she put her own clothes back on, and exited the dressing rooms.

"Come on, Sebastian," she called. "To the next store."

He was silent, but Adelaide could clearly see the annoyance on his face.

The duo left Macy's, and moved on to the next store. It was an outlet mall, and since it was a week day, few people were out.

Adelaide looked through the windows of the stores, but nothing caught her eye.

"You know, it might be easier if you told me what you were wearing," she pointed out. "I mean, you'll kind of techniquely be my date, so shouldn't we match?"

"I am wearing a simple black and white suit."

"Why can't _I_ wear black?" she pouted.

For an answer, she was dragged into another store. Everything seemed to be color coded, and Sebastian led her to the blue section.

"If you won't wear pink, blue will at least bring out your eyes," he told her.

"You've been a butler way too long," she observed, but starting combing through the racks.

Adelaide had to admit that she liked a lot of the dresses. She flipped through the clothes, biting her lip. Nothing seemed formal enough. She knew her mothers definition of formal wasn't wedding or prom, but it wasn't exactly high school bonfire party either.

"Alright Sebastian, how about this?" She pulled out a sky blue dress to how the demon, but he wasn't paying attention. He stared at a man who had just entered the store with a woman. The man was tall and buff, with a military cut. The woman had blue pixie cut hair, and brighter blue eyes.

"Yoo-whoo, Sebastian?" Adelaide called, tilting her head. "Dude, what's up?"

It happened quickly. The woman went to the counter, and the man pulled out a gun, waving it around, and shooting aimlessly. Sebastian shielded Adelaide, bringing them both to the floor while people around them started screaming.

"Everyone line up along the wall!" the man shouted.

The girl with him also had a gun, pointed at the cashier.

"What the hell's going on?" Adelaide hissed. "It's not like they're going to get a lot if money here."

"I said line up!" the guy shouted, shooting at a mannequin.

The shoppers rushed to the wall, excluding Adelaide and Sebastian, who hid behind the racks.

"You too, Red," the female snarled, waving her gun. The red head cashier ran to the wall, stumbling along the way.

"What do we do?" Adelaide asked in a whisper.

"Would you like for me to take care of them?" Sebastian asked, almost looking bored.

"No, wait." Adelaide peeked through the clothes, watching the two thieves.

Except... they weren't taking anything. The man kept the gun pointed at the shoppers, while Blue looked at each person in turn. She took purses, rummaging but not taking.

"Give me your phones," she spat, holding out her hand. "Jason, is she still here?"

The man, Jason pulled out his own smartphone, and after tapping the screen a couple times, he nodded.

"That damn man," Blue huffed. She threw a phone on the ground, shattering it, and sifted through the pieces. "We're not taking another job like this one. Who the hell are the _Queens_ anyway?"

Adelaide froze, and turned to the demon. "You don't think they mean... _me?_ Do you?"

Sebastian glared at the assassins. "How do you want to handle this?" he asked, but Adelaide could see the gears turning.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Announce your presence, and leave the rest to me."

Adelaide blinked, and he was gone. _Damn demon_ , she thought, and took a deep breath.

"Are you looking for someone?" she called, standing up, and calmly walking over. If something bad were to happen, she knew Sebastian would take care of it, and protect her.

That was his job.

Blue and Jason whirled around, pointing and cocking their guns.

"Who the hell are you?" Blue demanded.

Adelaide laughed. "Silly me. I'm Adelaide Queen."

In two seconds, the blonde was forced to her knees, and a gun barrel pressed against the back of her skull. She smirked.

"You've heard of me?" Adelaide glanced up at the blue haired woman, who scowled.

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" she stated. "All this because some guy doesn't like your family. Jason, tie her up."

"Ow!" Adelaide yelped as the big man tied her wrists tightly behind her back. "Sebastian, you bastard, hurry up!"

The lights went out, and Adelaide sighed in annoyance as some of the hostages screamed. There was a bang from above them, and Blue pointed her gun upward, shooting a warning shot.

"Everyone shut up!" she yelled. "Jason, bag-" She stopped, noticing her partner was missing. "Jason?"

Adelaide stayed where she was, silent and smiling. Blue noticed her smile, and pointed the gun at her temple.

"What are you up to?" she asked. "Is there a reason we were sent after you other than some family fued?"

"Honestly? I have no clue." Adelaide shrugged. "But if you two are assassins, you suck. All these witnesses..."

"They won't squeal," Blue promised. "Will you?"

Most of the hostages smirked, but the others, like the cashier, still looked truly horrified.

"Actors...," the white haired woman realized. "What about the rest of the stores? You can't have that many people helping you out. Not for little ol' me."

"Boss has quite a few employees."

"Oh yeah?" Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "Turns out, I have one of my own."

"Is that where Jason ran off to?" Blue chuckled. "Oh well. That oaf-"

The ceiling caved, just above the actors and hostages. The shelves, mannequins and displays protected them from the drywall, but they were hidden from view; which meant they couldn't see what was going on outside their protective dome.

"What the hell?" Blue shouted, and yanked Adelaide to her feet by her hair.

" _Ow_ ," she hissed. "Shouldn't you have gotten me to safety before dealing with anybody else?"

"My apologies," came Sebastian's voice, though he was still no where to be seen.

"Come out and fight!" Blue yelled, shooting her gun at the ceiling. "I haven't got all day."

"If you insist." There was a dark smirk in Sebastian's voice, and Adelaide shuddered.

"Looks like you're done for," she said, glancing at her captor. "It was fun, really. We should do it again sometime, if he lets you live."

" _Excuse_ me?" Blue sneered.

A dark shadow dropped behind them, bringing the temperature of the room down by at least ten degrees. The woman whirled around, firing randomly.

An arm wrapped around Adelaide's waist, and she was whisked away. She blinked and found herself in a dressing room, tucked in a corner with Sebastian hovering over her.

"Are you alright?" his voice was a soft murmur, and it sent chills down the woman's spine.

"I would be better if that woman was taken care of," she said, raising an eyebrow.

The demon chuckled and stepped away. "Of course."

And he was gone again. Adelaide huffed, and sat down on the floor. This wasn't the first time her life was put in danger, but it was the first time for someone purposely trying to kill her. Who would waste their time trying to get rid of her? She was nothing special.

Outside her make shift shelter, it was silent. Surely the demon hadn't already taken care of the woman? Hadn't he just left?

Adelaide sighed, bored. No one was stopping her from exiting the dressing room. She could find a dress while Sebastian dealt with the assassins.

* * *

STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. If you're interested or just wanting general info, PM me!


End file.
